Chasing After Wishes
by 8659 Productions 8627
Summary: AU Story Almost every day, without fail, he'd watch her stride up to the fountain and throw a coin into the water. It was stupid, yet she'd leave looking completely pleased. Happy. He didn't understand her reason for doing it, it was a waste of money to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: _Chasing After Wishes_

**Pairing**: _Gokudera/Haru _(5986)

**Genre**: _Angst, Hurt, Comfort, Romance, Humor_

**Rating**: _T_

**Summary**: _Almost every day, without fail, he'd watch her stride up to the fountain and throw a coin into the water. It was stupid, yet she'd leave looking completely pleased. Happy. He didn't understand her reason for doing it, it was a waste of money if you asked him._

* * *

-  
Chapter One: When I First Met You  
_ Prologue _  
-

It was a particularly bad day for him, he was just irritated. Everyone who came into the God forsaken shop he worked in just seemed to be the type of person he despised, and though it was rather obvious he didn't want to chat they'd stand at the counter and make idle conversation he was not interested in feeding off of. He'd bellowed at a child already, but that child just snorted and said something equally rude before striding off. Hayato Gokudera truly hated kids, maybe that one especially. He was looking forward to the end of the day, he'd go home and get some sleep. Hopefully the landlord wouldn't come banging on his door demanding the rent he owed, he didn't have it all yet, and a fight would surely brew because of that.

"You look ready to go home, maybe I should let you off early?" The old woman who owned the small cafe-like shop in the large mall pipped in, looking over at the nineteen year old with a sparkle in her bright hazel eyes. She was an old lady, very old, wrinkles adorned every inch of her skin, she was a short thing. She looked weak and gentle, but Gokudera knew better than to think that. Some might see her as a friendly old lady, he saw her as an evil, old, imp.

The option of going home early sounded grand, and his face sort of lit up, brows raising. "But I'm not, get back to work Hayate!" The pleasant look on his face fell sour, and he glowered after the short old woman as she cackled something evil and stalked off toward the back to, most likely, take a nap. She hardly ever worked, and when she did it was always to tell him to be nicer to the costumers. He didn't see the point in being nicer, no matter how mean he was the majority of the sort of people who came to the shop always came back. Middle school girls and high school girls, annoying. Especially annoying when it happened to be a girl who used to go to school with him, he'd be forced to listen to her go on and on about things he could care less about.

"Old bat, go to hell!" Gokudera's voice was a low grumbled, but even if he was to speak louder he was almost certain Michiro Yamasaki, the old woman, wouldn't be able to hear him. She was senile in his opinion, didn't even get his name right! It was always Hayate or Hayari. He wasn't even certain the latter was a Japanese name, but he didn't dare ask, she'd just talk his ears off.

"Hahi, you shouldn't call nice old women bats!" It was none of her business, yet she exclaimed it so sincerely.

For a second, Gokudera was caught off guard, turning to stare down at the glaring brunette in slight surprise before his facial expression matched hers. He didn't recall seeing this girl before, but maybe he had? He didn't take note in remembering the faces of girls, not unless he had ulterior motives in mind. But that wasn't important, he was more focused on the fact she was glaring at him like he'd just kicked a baby. And nice? His boss was as far from nice as mean was! "Stupid woman, I'll call anyone whatever the hell I feel like calling them!" He growled, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Now get lost!"

It was almost amusing how shocked the girl looked, and maybe he would have smirked smugly if she would have stayed quiet, but she didn't. "Who are you calling stupid? Haru's not stupid, Haru makes amazing grades! Haru wants this, so she won't get lost!" She said, her voice annoyingly loud, an angry sort of determination set on her face as she pointed at a flyer, a slice of strawberry short cake on the front of it. His thoughts started to trail off to someone, but the obvious muttering insults she was spitting out distracted him.

Gokudera gave the brunette a foul look, which she returned, and stomped off down the counter toward where the strawberry shortcakes were held and cut off a slice, it was messy but he wasn't in a good mood, and he could care less if _her _slice looked like crap. In a perfect world, he'd be able to smash the whole damn cake into her face and get away with it. But the world wasn't perfect, and he didn't need to get fired, so he settled with handling the now packaged slice of cake in a rough manner before thrusting it toward the girl.

The girl turned on her heel, but Gokudera reached over and grabbed the hood of her sweater-jacket. "You forgot to pay, stupid woman!" He announced, snatching the appropriate amount she gave him. He ignored her haste apology, rolling his eyes. He was in a worse mood than before, that girl was... Very irritating, or maybe he just wasn't use to people, especially girls, bucking up to him. He was used to squealing, he was used to cowering when he was angry, rarely did someone shout back at him.

Hayato Gokudera watched the girl kind of skip-walk over toward a fountain in the mall, he watched her pull out a coin and squeeze it tightly. She just stood there a while, and then she tossed the coin in the water and hurried off with a bright smile on her face.

That was stupid. What was she, five?

Gokudera decided he didn't like her the first minute he met her, even if it wasn't really an official meeting.

**He didn't like her.  
**

* * *

**Author Notes**: _Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm not perfect.  
I'm hoping this story isn't rubbish, I know I'm not the best writer out their but  
eh. Gosh, it looks longer in WordPad! I hope you guys like it!_

I have more chapters ready, but I'm not going to post 'em all at once. I'll post the  
next chapter in a day or two!


	2. Chapter 2

-  
Chapter Two: When I First Began Thinking Of You  
-

A frown was plastered on his face, chapped lips pressed into a thin line as he fumbled for his pack of cigarettes whilst on his break. His fingers searched every single pocket more than once, but he couldn't find the only source that could relieve the stress a day of work, a day period, could bring. He was unsuccessful in finding the pack, he found his lighter but the pack was missing. Having his trusty lighter was grand, but he couldn't smoke it! He ran his fingers through his silver locks of hair, cursing silently under his breath as he scanned the area around him, not spotting what he so desperately was craving. All he spotted were feet, and he figured if his pack fell on the ground no doubt someone else would have picked it up to keep for themselves. He couldn't blame them, one pack was expensive, and in all honesty he should be putting that money toward his rent, but he was addicted to cigarettes and couldn't go a day without at least four smokes. Well, someone apparently got a free pack of cigarettes. And if not, what a waste of money.

Again, he ran his hands through his hair, shutting his eyes and leaning back in his chair. He only opened them when he heard the chair opposite of him being pulled out, and the feminine sigh of a woman settling herself into it. He stared blankly at the familiar face in front of him, only frowning as she smiled excitedly at him. "Stupid woman, go away." He grumbled, resisting the urge to let his head drop against the table he was seated at. She'd just laugh, and he'd have to kick her (not hard, just a nudge), and then an argument would spark. He'd only crave a cigarette all the more, and he doubted he had enough time to go run to his usual store he bought them from, he was underage so he couldn't go just anywhere.

Haru grinned all the more, placing her arms on the table and leaning over slightly. "Gokudera-san, that's no way to greet a friend!" She scold lightly, lifting an arm and waving her hand dismissively before settling back down in her former position. "Guess what?"

Gokudera glared at the woman, crossing his arms over his chest with an almost offended look. "We're not friends, you're delusional if you think we are." He told her in his usual rude tone, scoffing at her as a bothered look flashed across her face. How could she honestly say they were friends? He thought back to all the times he had run-ins with the Japanese woman. The first time had been an odd first meeting, she'd jumped him about being rude to his boss, not exactly a friendly first encounter. And after that she began greeting him more and more, and somehow got his name out of him. He wasn't even sure how it happened, but one day they were having lunch together. He wasn't happy about it, and most of the time he'd just barked at her for referring to herself in third person. They, at least he, didn't act friendly toward each other. He was sure he could if he wanted to, but a part of him liked attempting to set her off so he was always cross with her. It was kind of amusing to get her angry, not that the thought stuck long. Because after he accomplished the goal, he wished she'd just shut up and go away. She made a lot of scenes (not that he was innocent, he was just as loud as she was in their _friendly _banters), and it wasn't exactly welcomed because nosy bystanders seemed to accuse him of starting it.

Looking like a delinquent didn't have many perks.

He got back on track, trying not to look interested, scoffed again and shifted in his seat. "What? I'm not going to guess." He told her simply, even though he'd probably start guessing if she really insisted. He didn't really like not knowing something.

"Haru found something! You know when you were being very rude to that man across from the clothes shop? Anyway, this fell out of your pocket. I'd have returned it sooner, but Haru's friend was in the bathroom and Haru couldn't just leave her! And finding Gokudera-san was hard." She frowned a moment before waving a pack of cigarettes in the air with a smile. "Haru has Gokudera-san's cigarettes!"

Gokudera gapped at the woman a moment before reaching out to snatch _his _pack, but she was too quick. She jumped up and wagged her free hands finger at him, an evil (in his opinon) smile on her face. "Give those to me, stupid woman!" He growled, face serious.

Haru's smile widened, and she shook her head a second, but didn't take her eyes off of Gokudera in case he tried to jump her again. She backed up cautiously. "Gokudera-san has to say we're friends first!" She told him, sticking her tongue out.

"Hell no! Stupid, childish woman! Give me my— Get your ass back here!" Gokudera figured he shouldn't have made any advancements toward Haru, because she took off. And damn was she fast, faster than he'd have thought. He took off after her, shouting curses as he began catching up with her. He watched her look over her shoulder, and that was her downfall.

Haru squeaked as she ran into a stuffed, large anime cat prop. It fell down, she tumbled after it, but was pulled back to her feet quickly by Gokudera who now wore a twisted smirk on his face. "H-hahi? Gokudera-san, for a smoker you ran fast!" She said, shifting the object in her hands behind her back when she was spun around so she was facing her self-proclaimed friend.

Gokudera was panting lightly, but had caught his breath enough to speak. "Stupid— Woman— give me my cigarettes…!"

"Haru's last resort… Gokudera-san, say we're friends or I'll smash your cigarettes!"

Gokudera twitched, looking around a moment. His eyes caught sight of a clock, his break was basically over. He gave an irritated sigh, releasing the girl in his grasp to run his fingers through his hair again. "Stupid woman… Fine, fine! We're… Friends…" His spat out the last word like it was acid on his tongue, a disgusted look twisting his facial expression. But the look softened ever so slightly catching sigh of the beaming look on Haru's face.

Haru's smile was beaming, and she threw her arms around Gokudera's torso with a laugh, she didn't seem to take notice of how he tense up uncomfortably. "Haru knew you thought so! So we're friends, good!" She released him, and tossed his cigarettes to him, which he caught. She acted as if he'd sincerely said they were friends, anyone in their right mind would know he was only saying it because he was forced…

Gokudera frowned at the childish woman, and pulled out a single cigarette, placed it between his lips. and lit it. "I gotta get back to work." He mumbled, turning on his heel and walking toward where he had just came. He looked over his shoulder, frown still on his face. "Aren't you always around at this time?" Haru only blinked, tilting her head as she stood still. He scowled, removing the cigarette from his lips. "You coming or not?"

Haru made a squeaky sound before catching up with Gokudera, a bright smile on her face again. "Haru didn't know you payed attention to the times I visit!" She exclaimed. "Gokudera-san's a good friend."

Gokudera furrowed his brows, placing his sweet stress reliever back between his lips and shrugging, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. When did he start paying attention? Ah, the first time she didn't show up like she usually did. It kind of had bothered him, he kind of had grown accustomed to seeing her. He sort of looked forward to seeing…

As usual, after Haru had a slice of one or two different cakes, she walked to the fountain and did her normal routine. Gokudera watched her, a frown on his face. What was she wishing for? Why did she take so long to throw the coin into the water? Why did she seem so happy when she left after throwing the coin in? He could ask, seeing as they were supposedly friends…

Friends.

No, Hayato Gokudera did not think she was a friend.

Maybe she invaded his mind every once in a while, so what? It meant nothing. She was annoying.

**He really didn't like her.  
**

* * *

**Authors Notes**: _Second chapter! Thanks for the reviews and story faves/alerting!  
__It means a lot, and gives me great motivation! I would have gotten this out  
earlier in the day, but I was distracted by re-watching Bellator!_

_Anywho, I hope you like this chapter! It's not really thrilling, but I'm trying to  
keep things at a good pace instead of _really _rushing, otherwise the story will be  
pretty short. Thanks for reading!  
_

_Also, in case any confusion should arise, the chapters aren't closely time-based.  
What I mean by that is, this chapter is not the-day-after the last chapter.  
Gokudera and Haru have gotten to "know" each other through time.  
Otherwise they wouldn't be talking to each other like so. Also, this story is AU  
If you didn't know._

_Again, thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

-  
Chapter Three: When I First Worried About You  
-

There was no denying it, even though Gokudera would deny it, there was without a doubt a sort of friendship between him and the bubbly girl named Haru Miura. He'd insist he couldn't stand her, but on almost every single one of his lunch breaks he'd be seen eating with the dark haired woman. He seemed more at ease, less prone to bark and bite, he acted like a friend would around another friend. Sure, the two fought a lot still, but it didn't change a thing between them. The difference from the way he acted when they first met to now was subtle but grand, it took a keen eye to see the large difference, but as sure as the sky was blue it was there.

"It's odd," the voice was feminine and husky, seductive even, sure to make any man weak kneed and needy. The twenty-one year old woman smiled as she watched the silver haired man, her cheek rested on her fist, a dreamy look in her green eyes. "Hayato's had a hard life, but maybe it's finally giving him a break. She looks like a sweet girl, and even if she isn't she's having a positive affect on him. Even father said he was less hostile when he called Hayato, I'm happy." The pink haired woman looked over at the old woman who had hired her stupid brother.

Michiro shrugged her bony shoulders, packaging a chocolate cake. "I don't know, but why'd you come disguised? Wouldn't he be happy to see his sister?" She questioned, sliding the cake over to the much younger woman. "My elbows hurt when something bad is brewing, I don't think that," she motioned her head over to the table her worker and the lovely brown haired woman was sitting, "is a very good relationship to be in. I think he's getting stuck on her, but she's… She's a friend."

Bianchi blinked a Michiro, not understanding. "Mm?"

"I've got the feeling she's not romantically interested in Hayate."

"Hayato. And why?"

"Yeah, Hayari." Michiro waved her hand dismissively at the name correction. "You're Italian. Does her body language scream love? In my many years, I've learned a thing or two… Besides, I've seen that girl in town chasing after…" The old woman trailed off, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

Bianchi frowned, shaking her head. "Love is patient…"

"Bah! Love is a fickle bitch, Bianca!"

Bianchi didn't bother correcting the old woman.

* * *

"You don't seem like yourself, stupid woman." Gokudera stated as he watched Haru play with her cake. Normally she'd be shoveling it into her mouth, he was the one playing with his food. She just seemed in a downed mood, it was kind of unnerving. He was used to the bouncing, the talking, the 'Hahi?'ing whenever he made a rude comment about this or that. He stared, concentrating on her downward tilted face.

Haru jumped in alarm, a smile coming to her face. "Haru's fine, Gokudera-san! And she's not stupid!" She attempted to prove she was fine by eating rapidly, and she did for a few minutes, and then she felt silent again, her plastic fork drawing circles in her destroyed cake. A thoughtful expression was on her face, and a frown replaced her usual smile. The bright look in her eyes was dimmed, and the general aura about her was vastly changed.

Gokudera let out a sigh, reaching over and pulling Haru's plate from her. "Tch, you are stupid. And a bad liar, what's up?" He didn't know why he wanted to know, or why he didn't like her looking so sad, but the thoughts running through his head wouldn't let him drop it. Wouldn't stop reminding him of how he didn't like seeing her down.

Haru sighed in defeat, looking up at Gokudera. She opened her mouth, about to spill it, then shut it and shook her head. "No, no! Haru's fine! Let's go do something fun, Gokudera-san! It can be my birthday present!" She exclaimed, standing to her feet. Her grin was back, and Gokudera thought maybe her sad spell was over. That or she was changing the subject in hopes of avoiding everything. He decided to go with the former, he'd like to think she was snapping out of her sad trance.

Gokudera stood up, looking over at his boss. He still had to work, but if he asked maybe she'd let him off early this once? "I gotta ask that old bat, hang on." He walked over to the counter, shifting almost awkwardly. God, he wasn't used to asking. He was used to just walking out when he wanted, but he couldn't lose this job. "Boss, can I clock out early? It's—"

"Bahaha! Finally got a date, Hayate? Sure, sure! Have fun, go for second base!" Michiro winked, giving a thumbs up.

Gokudera twitched, feeling his cheeks heat up. "You old hag, what the hell makes you think it's that? And don't talk about baseball-anything, I hate it!" He scowled. He glanced side ways, and spotted a woman in a weird get-up. An ominous chill ran through him, causing him to shudder, and he felt a bit sick all of a sudden. He stalked away from the counter and over to Haru, grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the cursed shop.

When he dropped Haru's wrist, he shoved his hands in his pockets before realizing something. "It's your birthday?" Gokudera asked his company, raising a brow in surprise.

Haru shook her head, smiling. "Almost! Haru's birthday is the third of next month, but it's close so…" She shrugged and continued working. "Let's go see a movie, Gokudera-san!"

Gokudera didn't think of the possibilities seeing a movie could bring, for if he did he'd surely refuse. He was too busy focusing on Haru's birthday, he should get her something… But he wasn't good with gifts, he didn't really have friends. And because of his thoughts, he was now watching some stupid romantic movie. But it didn't seem like he was the only guy, a lot of others in the theater were looking displeased. Then there were some as teary-eyed as their dates.

It was kind of like a date, but Gokudera quickly banished that thought from his head. Catching Haru's sobs helped with that, he was able to focus on her crying instead date-related anything. He'd have ignored it if it was normal sad-crying, because in his younger years his _kind_ sister would _graciously_ drag him to see sad movies with her, and she'd get teary eyed and sniffle. But Haru was down-right crying, it wasn't even a sad scene! "Oi!" He whispered loudly. He gave the large screen a long look, what was so sad? He tuned in a minute. A man was watching his love interest go on a date with a different man. It was more so a comical scene than sad, why was she crying!

No response.

Gokudera felt kind of panicky, what the hell was wrong with her? He thought she was back to normal, apparently he was wrong. She, still sobbing, stood up and rushed out the seating area, blabbering something he could not even dream of understanding. He didn't have to think about it, he rushed after her. He grabbed her upper arm and managed to stop her, but before he could ask her what was wrong, she flung herself into his chest and cried. Her muffled sobs unsettled him, they made him angry. Not at her, but he cursed whoever or whatever made her cry. He pet her head awkwardly, body tense.

He wasn't used to being the close to a woman in a comforting manner, he didn't get close to women for this reason. He didn't like people, and there was no special deal for women. Occasionally he'd have a drink with a women (when you were Gokudera, age limit meant nothing… Most of the time), which lead to something else, and then lead to a hand print on either of his cheeks when and if he was caught trying to ditch the girl before she woke up. That's about as far as social as he went with people. But Haru was honestly different.

Maybe she was a friend.

Whatever she was, he couldn't stand seeing her crying.

When she finally settled down, he lead her over to a bench outside the theater and sat with her on it, mumbling about how she was so stupid. He was mainly bothered by the reason she wouldn't tell him why she was so upset.

"Gokudera-san, you're a good friend."

He didn't know why those words hurt, why they disappointed him.

She'd said them before and he was fine.

Why should he care?

He kind of hated her.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _Gah, sorry for not updating faster! I had this chapter done  
__already, but every time I planned on publishing it I'd forget. Sorry again!_

Thanks for the the reviews and favorite/story alerting! It means a lot! And  
It seriously makes me squeal. As an apology for not updating faster, upload  
the next chapter some time tomorrow. Thanks for reading!


End file.
